iHate FreddieLess
by skyflower17
Summary: A Seddie ff I made about what I think hapens after the episode "iKiss." I don't own icarly or anything, ok? R&R my first fanfic please. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So, how did you make up with Freddie?" Carly asked Sam.

"He saw the show. Said it was cool. And we're…ermm…even now." Sam shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Pinky swear!" The girls pinky-sweared, then Sam pulled Carly into the bathroom.

"Sam!"

"I don't want anyone to hear!"

"Alright! What is it?"

"Freddiekissedme." Sam said in one breath.

Carly smiled. "He kissed you?"

"Yeah. We figured at least by then we'd both have our first kiss. Just to get it over with."

" Oh. How was it?"

"It was OK."

"You want to stay over for dinner? Spencer's making spaghetti tacos."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Sam couldn't sleep. She felt all funny inside. Maybe she had eaten a bad taco?

She couldn't forget about the kiss. It _was_ good, for a first kiss. Even if it was with Freddie. Maybe everyone got 'hangovers' from the first kiss? She remembered the conversation that had lead to the kiss and laughed. She stopped herself mid-giggle, then said out loud "I hate Freddie."

* * *

Sam opened her locker door just to slam it in Freddie's face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Freddie rubbed his forehead. Sam noticed that his blue sweater went along well with his brown hair. _What? Since when did she care about Freddie's looks?_

"It makes a very nice noise, don't you think?" was all she could say. The trio walked to their next class as Sam wondered if the kiss had fried her brain. Carly and Freddie noticed her silence as they walked.

"What's up Sam? You haven't told me how much you hate me in a week. Are you sick?" Freddie asked.

"I hate you more than words can say, Fredward."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tonight on iCarly, we'll be viewing the polls o our survey 'Who'll Kiss Who?' !" Carly announced.

"Who'll Kiss—" Sam's question was interrupted by the applause button.

The results appeared onscreen. "Freddie and Carly" got 120 votes less than "Freddie and Sam".

"Well, it looks like Sam will be the lucky winner of a kiss from Freddie!" Carly said. Freddie looked a bit disappointed, and Carly whispered to a furious-looking Sam "Just go!"

And so, for the second time around, they kissed. And Sam didn't even feel _so_ mad…if only it weren't an _onscreen_ kiss. Why didn't she know about this survey? What ha made Carly post it? She pretended to hate Freddie onscreen before he piled her to him for the kiss.

_Freddie __**is **__good _she thought. _Wait, since when has Freddie bee good at anything besides being a nerd and a dweeby one at that?_

If kissing usually fried brains, she would not have considered getting her first kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the webshow was over, Freddie and Sam rounded in on Carly.

"What was that for?" Sam screamed.

"Well, the viewers insisted…so I made a survey. But 'Sam and Freddie' won anyway."

"Well, it would have been better if it was Carly…" Freddie began.

"Zip it." Sam punched Freddie in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain.

"You could have told us ahead of time!" Sam looked _really _cross, though a tiny part of her was, weird though it may seem, _happy_.

"Yeah!" Freddie piped up.

"Finally you agree on something!" Carly said.

"Wh—aggh!" Sam screamed. "I hate you, Fredward!" Sam pushed the elevator button.

"I hate you too!" But Freddie winked at Carly knowingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam sat on the couch next to her best friend.

"I'm sorry Sam. I should have told you."

"Sure. I've forgiven you. Actually, I was going to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Could we grab a snack first?"

"Oh, alright." Carly rolled her eyes.

While the two were drinking Coke and eating chips, Sam spoke up.

"What do you think of him, Carls?"

"Who?"

"Freddie."

"He's smart, and nice. Why?"

"He's cute too. And a good kisser" Sam said absently.

Carly choked on her chis. Sam thumped her on the back. "Don't worry, I nearly threw up too when I first said it out loud."

"So do you like him?"

"What? No! I mean...maybe, a little...really, I think it's more of hating him less."

"Congratulations then."

"For what?"

"Hating him less."

"What's the point? I'll have to act like I hate him if I still want to be around him."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, it was really Freddie who set up the polls. And he knew you'd win."

"Really?" Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh, could you get that? I need to get something upstairs."

"Okay." Sam opened the door and saw _him. Freddie_. She turned to make a run for it and call Carly but-

"Uh, Sam? Could we talk?" Freddie was smiling sightly. They sat on the couch, and Sam realized this was the closest she'd been to Freddie since the onscreen kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What is it you want to talk about?" Sam asked. She avoided Freddie's gaze. Why didn't he call Carly or something?

"Did Carly tell you about the polls?"

"Yeah. I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"So you set up the polls?"

"I knew you'd hate it."

Sam didn't want to look like she DIDN"T hate the onscreen kiss, so she grabbed a pillow and hit Freddie with it repeatedly.

"I--HATE--YOU--FREDDIE--BENSON!" Freddie ducked her blows. Sam continued to scream "I hate Freddie."

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie threw the pillow at her. "why do you need to scream it to the world?!"

"T-to remind everyone that I h-hate you" Sam stuttered.

"I don't see the need to remind anyone."

"I hate you!" The words flew out of her mouth.

"I know, okay? Why do you need to keep saying it?"

Sam bit her lip and blushed. She was trapped. "You...didin't let me finish. I was supposed to say...I hate you less." The last word came out in a whisper.

"Sorry, didn't hear that." Freddie was smiling again. Oh, he was infuriating!

"I said I hate you less, dork." There, she had said it. Sam looked at his eyes. He looked like he was about to laugh. She didn't want to satisfy him, let him see her defeated. She turned to the door and was about to open it when--

"Sam." Freddie took her hand and turned her around. by instinct Sam took his other hand.

"What?" Sam said dully. she waited for him to respond. "What? Go. laugh or something. I guess I deserve it." She lifted her gaze to Freddie, and realized he was smiling at her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"I...I hate you less too...that is...I like you. Sam."

Sam recovered her sense of humor first. "What, are you practicing fr your moves with Carly?"

"Well, if that were true, this would be the third 'practice' kiss, wouldn't it?" Sam laced her fingers throught his soft hair and relished the kiss. And something about the way Freddie kissed her told her he relished it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carly walked in just in time to see Freddie start to kiss Sam near the jaw and Sam wrap her arms tighter aroumd Freddie. She smiled happily. "Aww" she whispered.

The couple obviously heard her because they stopped kissing and just held hands.

"Oh...hey Carls" Sam said.

"Hey."

"So...you'll be going out now?"

"As long as we manage not to kill each other" Freddie joked.

"Okay then. I'll just get back to what I'm doing and you can too." She pounded up the stairs, leaving Sam and Freddie alone again.

Freddie pulled Sam in again.

"I think you're incredible" he whispered.

"I think you're incredibly unusual."

"Unusually handsome?" Freddie cupped Sam's face in his hands.

"Dream on." Sam laughed, and she pulled Freddie closer for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Carly insisted that she provide the dinner of spaghetti and cake for her friends' first date.

Freddie and Sam were dressed quite normally; the only indication of it being a date was the fact that they were alone.

"You've got cake on your face, Sam." Freddie reached over and pinched Sam's cheek--hard.

"Ow!"

They laughed, then popped some popcorn for a movie.

The movie, it turned out, was boring. Sam fell asleep in Freddie's arms. She woke up suddenly, and turned off the TV and finished the popcorn. Freddie woke up too.

"You've got drool on your face" Sam commented. Freddie ran to the sink and splashed cold water on his face and yelped.

"Kidding. I had a good time tonight."

"Me too. What time is it?"

"10:30. I told Mom I'd sleep here."

"Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight then. I'll go to my apartment now."

"Okay. 'Night. Look out for the ghosts."

"Haha. You too." Freddie kissed Sam on the cheek and left.


End file.
